


The perfect spot

by marckitt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, M/M, Matchmaker Hinata (not on purpose), kinda enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckitt/pseuds/marckitt
Summary: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 - Day Four: RetailYamaguchi drove down the street, watchful eyes glancing everywhere in search of a space to park his car. When he finally found one, it was the perfect place, close enough to the convenience store he worked at and beside a tree that provided a great shadow. As he slowed down to park, the car in front of him turned the indicator light on.No, no, no, not my parking spot.Unfortunately, the driver of the car couldn't read Yamaguchi’s mind, and probably they wouldn't care even if they could, so they parked their car.Today's really not my day, Yamaguchi thought. First, his alarm didn't ring, then he burned his toast, and now this? He kept on driving, curiously looking over to see who the mysterious driver that took over his parking spot was. And just as he thought his day couldn't get worse he saw him.Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	The perfect spot

Yamaguchi drove down the street, watchful eyes glancing everywhere in search of a space to park his car. When he finally found one, it was the perfect place, close enough to the convenience store he worked at and beside a tree that provided a great shadow. As he slowed down to park, the car in front of him turned the indicator light on. 

_ No, no, no, not my parking spot. _

Unfortunately, the driver of the car couldn't read Yamaguchi’s mind, and probably they wouldn't care even if they could, so they parked their car. 

_ Today's really not my day,  _ Yamaguchi thought. First, his alarm didn't ring, then he burned his toast, and now this? He kept on driving, curiously looking over to see who the mysterious driver that took over his parking spot was. And just as he thought his day couldn't get worse he saw  _ him _ . 

Tsukishima Kei. 

As if his perfect blonde hair, perfect plush lips, perfect clothes and perfect eyes– oh god, the eyes– wasn't enough, the guy had to steal Yamaguchi’s perfect parking spot. The only perfect thing he had in his life. Exactly,  _ had _ . 

The stupid boy even had a smirk on his face when he noticed Yamaguchi driving by.  _ Stupid, stupid smile.  _

But Yamaguchi wasn’t having any of it. Oh no, Tsukishima would prove his own venom. 

***

On the next day, Yamaguchi leaves his house five minutes earlier than he normally would (he had set three alarms that day, just in case). 

As he neared the shop, he saw that perfect spot. And Tsukishima Kei was nowhere near it. With a smile on his face, Yamaguchi took his time parking his car. Once done, he cut the engine off and waited. 

He watched attentively his side mirror, looking out for a specific silver car. Once said car appeared in the mirror, Yamaguchi pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He locked the car and slowly went to the sidewalk, whistling out loud. 

When Tsukishima drove by, Yamaguchi casually (or not) glanced up at the street, just in time to see the blank expression on the other boy’s face. 

If Yamaguchi smiled throughout the rest of the day it had nothing to do with the fact that he'd parked the car on the perfect spot. 

***

Yamaguchi did the same on the next day and the day before. On the third day, he wasn’t surprised to see Tsukishima’s car already parked on his spot. He knew it wouldn't take long until he did it, so he just shrugged it off and set his alarm for the next day five minutes earlier. 

When he arrived at the perfect spot to park his car on the next day, he noticed it was larger than usual. Two cars could probably fit there if the first car left enough space for the second one. 

The problem was: Yamaguchi didn't like small parking spots. It always took him years to get in and out of them, and it sure wasn't worth getting into so much trouble for Tsukishima of all people. After little to no debate, Yamaguchi parked his car on the center of the spot, leaving more than two feet of free space on both ends of the car. 

He felt guilty for taking up two car spots, but it was totally worth it when less than ten minutes later Tsukishima showed up with a frown on his face, shooting Yamaguchi a death glare before entering the bookshop he worked at. 

*** 

The car thing went on for months. A t some point it had stopped being about the parking spot. It became something more, proud got involved and both of them knew it was childish to become mortal enemies with someone over something as futile as a parking spot, but neither of them cared. It wasn't like anyone outside of them knew about their thing anyways. 

Well, that was until Yamaguchi had to give Hinata a lift. 

Hinata was a boy that worked with Yamaguchi in the store, and he also happened to live in the middle of the drive to Yamaguchi’s place and the store. When Hinata had asked for a lift back home on the day before Yamaguchi never would've guessed he would invite himself to “accompany” Yamaguchi on his ride to work. And Yamaguchi was too nice to say no. 

That's how they got there. Yamaguchi drove calmly, looking for the perfect spot when he saw Tsukishima’s car there.  _ Dammit. I'm late.  _

“What is it?” Hinata turned to look at him. Shit, he must have said it out loud. 

“Oh, it's nothing.” Yamaguchi chuckled awkwardly. “It's just that boy from the bookshop. He always parks where I like to park, it's no big deal.” He said as he started parking somewhere else. 

“But that spot is perfect! It's close to the shop, and your car would fit in just right.” Hinata said with a sad tone. 

“Well, it's okay, Hinata. It's just a parking spot. Besides, he's always trying to park there too, he's bound to win sometimes.” 

Hinata seemed to consider that for a while, hands scratching his chin. His eyes suddenly opened wide. “Why don't you talk to him!?”

“W-what?” 

“Yeah! Go and tell him to go find another spot!” Hinata threw his hands up in the air. “He can't steal your perfect spot and get away with it. Oh, no. Go get him, Yams!” 

“Hinata, I c-can't!” Yamaguchi shook his head as well as his hands. “I've n-never talked to him, I can't go in there and d-demand him to park his car elsewhere.” 

“Yes, you can! Come on, Yamaguchi.” Hinata got out of the car, walked to Yamaguchi’s door and pulled it open. “Go, go.” He stepped back, letting Yamaguchi get out of the car before pushing him to the sidewalk and the bookshop. 

Yamaguchi felt his blood pressure drop. His vision got blurred and his knees turned into jelly. He was gonna talk to Tsukishima Kei. TSUKISHIMA KEI! He shook his head vigorously, eyes tight shut. 

“You can do it, Yams! I believe in you!” Hinata gave him a last pat on the back before he pushed the door open and pushed Yamaguchi inside. When Yamaguchi turned around to open the door again and leave, Hinata shot him two thumbs up as his foot held the door shut.

_ Damn my niceness, _ Yamaguchi though. None of this would've happened had he not given Hinata a lift home.  _ Stupid Tadashi.  _

He slowly turned around, drawing a shaky breath in. The bookshop was nice, he had been here a few times before the car thing started but was too prideful to come back later. He glanced around, looking for the blond boy. 

The shop was empty save for a couple going through the Suspense section. Yamaguchi walked to the front counter and rang the bell there, waiting for an employee to show up. When they did, it was no other than Tsukishima Kei. 

“Good morning, how can I h-” The boy looked up from the pile of books in his arms, staring at Yamaguchi. 

He felt his face growing hot, palms sweating and legs shaking. He wanted to run, hide on the hills and never come back, but when he looked back at the door he saw Hinata there, eyes glued to the window, breath fogging it. 

Yamaguchi swallowed dry, then looked back at Tsukishima. He could do this, right? He would just ask Tsukishima to park his car somewhere else and then he was free to leave.  _ I can do that.  _

He opened his mouth, ready to talk when he saw Tsukishima’s name tag. With a green pen, the name Tsukishima was written with bold, sharp letters. Above it was a moon and beside it the drawing of a little dinosaur. 

“I-” Yamaguchi started, not sure where he'd go next. “I'm so sorry. I had to give my... friend a lift today and he found out about our thing with the parking spot and he told me to come in here and demand my spot, but I… I can't do it.” Yamaguchi spat out in a single breath, cheeks burning hot all of the time. 

Tsukishima didn't say anything. He just stood there, watching Yamaguchi with those big brown eyes. 

“Y-you don't n-need to give me the spot, or anything. I just really needed to make him stop and there was no way I'd get away from this.” Yamaguchi dropped his gaze, not bearing to look into Tsukishima’s eyes anymore. “I'll just tell him we had a fight and you won.” 

“It's just a spot. You can have it if you want.” Tsukishima said simply. 

“R-really?” Yamaguchi looked back at him. 

“It's whatever.” Tsukishima shrugged nonchalantly. “I only did it to mess with you.” Yamaguchi almost missed the way Tsukishima lips tugged up in a smirk. Almost. 

“You did?” 

“Yeah. You're cute when you're angry.” 

_ That’s it. I died and I'm in heaven.  _ There was no way in hell Tsukishima fucking Kei would think Yamaguchi looked cute. Freckled, awkward Yamaguchi was cute? He must be really out of his mind. 

“Not out of my mind, I just happen to have eyes.” Tsukishima laughed. 

Fuck. Yamaguchi really had to stop thinking out loud. 

“So,” Tsukishima dropped the books he was holding on the table. “Are you free tonight or do I need to steal your parking spot for the next year until we get a date. It took me four months for a conversation, perhaps in eight months I can get your phone?” The smirk returned to his mouth at full force. 

Yamaguchi never had to fight over a parking spot again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/mary16_chan)  
> 


End file.
